Will of the Kaneyama
| classification = , , | nature = | rank = | class =Defensive, Supplementary | range =Short-range | hand seals = | parent = | derived = | related =Chakra Exertion Technique | users =Shūhei Kaneyama }} is the signature technique of the Kaneyama clan, which allows practitioners to effectively disrupt and nullify energy-based techniques in their immediate vicinity through a projection of their own will. Upon establishing a concord with the Kaneyama clan shared this skill's mechanics with their newfound allies, who quickly built its usage into their advanced combat curriculum. While individuals lacking the Marishiten cannot express the same potency as member's of the Kaneyama, even the rudimentary level of this skill gained through training alone offers notable benefits to its wielder. Users of this technique have been noted to charge straight through the techniques of their opponent's without resistance, while masters of this technique can even selectively negate techniques at will. Usage On a basic level this technique operates by simply chakra through one's body briefly before releasing it into the immediate vicinity. In this form the technique demonstrates notable similarities to the practice of and functions similarly, albeit with a slight range increase. In the language of this technique it is referred to as a Tier Zero performance of the skill. Anyone with notable control over their chakra is able to emulate this level of performance. Samurai of the Land of Iron, through rigorous training and their mastery of , are able to perform a basic level of this technique up to Tier Two. This is accomplished by amplifying one's chakra by cycling through their chakra network and shifting said energy to a nearly completely spiritual nature, before releasing it into the surroundings. Through the aforementioned amplification this energy surpasses the realm of mental interference, as seen with Killing Intent or Genjutsu, and possesses the ability to interfere with physical manifestations of chakra. This is accomplished by the imbalanced energy directly disrupting techniques, causing them to collapse and disperse. Members of the Kaneyama, with their physiologically advanced chakra networks, are able to further magnify their negation abilities to up to Tier Four, but this trait has not been observed in all members of the clan over the years. This enhanced potency over the basic usage is due to the innate difference between the quality of chakra between the Kaneyama and their peers. Additionally, by channeling this disruptive flow of chakra through a weapon and physically targeting a specific technique, the practitioner is able to enhance their disruptive abilities up one entire tier beyond their normal limit. Tier Requirements Techniques gain tiers of complexity through the incorporation of the following components. Should a technique possess a component that is not listed among the following, said components don't offer any addition difficulty in terms of disruption and negation. For example possesses both the Nature Manipulation and Advanced Shape Manipulation giving it an initial ranking of Tier Two, but if the user incorporated water from the environment as a Physical Component they could raise the technique to Tier Three. Alternatively, possesses the Nature Manipulation trait, but despite having some degree of shape manipulation doesn't qualify for Advanced Shape Manipulation. Therefore it is only awarded the final ranking of Tier One. The tier requirements are as follows: *'Nature Manipulation': The addition of one of the five basic elemental natures enhances the tier of technique one one level. Furthermore, collaboration techniques using more than one technique gain a tier for each basic element in their composition. **'Advanced Natures': Advanced natures raise the rank of a maneuver by one tier for each element in its composition. Therefore, kekkei genkai advanced natures grant two tiers of enhancement, while kekkei tōta are worth three tiers. Alternatively, doesn't register as two tiers worth of enhancement, due to the lack of its components raising the tier of the technique alone. Despite the incorporation of Yin-Yang does raise the rank of a technique by one tier. Notably the flames of and constructs both count as Tier Two additions to a maneuver. *'Advanced Shape Manipulation': Complex and perfected application of shape transformation in a technique raises a technique's tier ranking by one. Examples of qualifying performances of Advanced Shape Manipulation are and . *'Natural Energy': The incorporation of into a technique, such as through , raises the tier of a technique by a single level. *'Physical Component': Adding a physical component to a technique raises a technique's tier by one level. Example methods of this accomplishing this include channeling a technique through a physical armament, or incorporating environmental earth or water into a technique. *'Barriers': Completed barriers offer two tiers of enhancement to a technique, while incomplete barriers are only ranked at one tier. *'Seals': The ranking of and are dependent on the specific seals in question after they are fully installed. Seals in the process of taking full effect are only ranked at Tier One. Category:Jutsu